


Silent Turmoil

by stacy_l



Series: Silent [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Ficlet, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece to “Silent Mourning”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Turmoil

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in November 2006.
> 
> This is a companion piece to “Silent Mourning” and serves as a response to the stargatefic100 LiveJournal challenge community for my Daniel Jackson prompt table. Prompt# 032: Sunset

**Daniel’s POV**

As I sit and gaze at an unfamiliar horizon, with an unfamiliar sun setting in the distance I allow my mind to wander. I’ve been here for some time now. I barely recall how I even came to be here. I had at one time hoped and prayed for rescue. I was certain they would come for me. They would never leave me behind. I was so sure I could rely on them so I waited, and waited…and waited. They never came and now I serve my life in prison, kept in a cell only to be retrieved when my captors want to interrogate me. 

I rarely see anything outside of my cold dank cell or beyond the walls of the dungeon I’m held in. It’s a rare treat to be allowed to gaze out a window. I sit and soak up all I can knowing that I may never get to see the outside of my cage again. I try to silence my thoughts, keep quiet those disturbing memories that want to return to me, block those feelings of sadness and despair and crush the fear and certainty I feel that they have finally given up on me. 

My worst fear is now being experienced. I’ve been gone too long. I have left them too often. They no longer remember me or recall who I am. They have finally learned to grieve for me, to forget me, to move on without me and as I continue to gaze at the unfamiliar sun I bow my head, lowering it in despair as I grieve for all that I have lost, for all that will never be again…

 

** The End **


End file.
